Reflections
by C-nonymous
Summary: This is my take after the fanfics "Learn to See" and "Snakes and Ladders" [kinda like a sidetrack kind of ficcie]. A Mayura PoV. I hope you would like this one.


**Author's Note: **This is my take after the fanfics "Learn to See" and "Snakes and Ladders." I read that there will be another fanfic going out to continue this, so I guess this is some kind of a sidetrack kind of ficcie. A Mayura PoV for this one. 

**Disclaimer: **Loki and all other characters are from Sakura Kinoshita-sensei's work. No monetary rewards were taken from the making of this fanfic. [Remember: this is just a figment of our imagination.] 

**REFLECTIONS **

It seemed such a long night. Sleep had been coming late these days. Ever since that day, a lot of things have been going through my mind. That day, when I began to 'see things', everything have changed. Or maybe, it was only me who has changed. 

Whatever it was, I began to see a lot of new things, mysterious things. Many of them intriguing, a few were disturbing, with the occasional torture that should have scared me witless, but all have managed to lure me in their presence. And for the life of me, I can't seem to stay away from it all. Damn my adventurous soul. 

Ah! Morning is here again. The first rays of the sun come peeking through my window. I stretched out and put the sleepiness away from my body and turned to the mirror to check my appearance. 

"Kyaaaaaa!" 

"Mayura! What is happening there?" I could hear my father's concerned voice from the other side of my bedroom door. 

"It's all right, Papa. I just saw a big rat going out of my window." It wouldn't help to have him poking around and worrying about me. I can hear him grumbling away, complaining of birds and rats plaguing our home these past few weeks. 

I have forgotten about the eye. Ever since that day, when I chanced to look upon myself in the mirror, I can see that eye in the middle of my forehead. Yamino-kun told me that it is my 'third eye', the one that can see the new things, but that only added to my unease of looking in mirrors nowadays. 

Well, no time to ponder on that now. There is a new mystery in the park where people was said to have seen a ghost or a spirit roaming around at night. Better get myself to the mansion to finalize our plans for solving this mystery. 

I walk to Loki-kun's house a lot faster these days. Better not let myself get distracted with all the auras I can see from people around me. Especially those black ones from conspicuous people I see here and there. That can wait. 

As usual, Yamino-kun is outside sweeping the front lawn. It usually takes all of my willpower not to run away screaming whenever my 'other eye' sees his 'true self'. I started to chatter away just to ease my anxious nerves. 

"Mayura-san is unusually genki this morning," Yamino-san called out to Loki-kun as we entered his office. Ecchan leisurely floated to where I am and gently plopped on my head, squeaking its usual 'punyaaa!' greeting. 

"No, she is just her usual self," came the nonchalant reply of Loki-kun from behind his big chair near the window. He remains as Loki-kun (even if I can sense his adult aura) because I still see him in his chibi form. 

Walking towards Loki-kun, I cheerily told him of the mysterious ghost plaguing the park and my (oops, our) plan to go and check out this occurrence later at night. 

"Pipe down over there!" 

Oohh, that was a definite roar by the sofa chair. I looked towards that area and saw little Fenrir in a grumpy mood for being awakened in the middle of his morning nap. Thank God his other self has not yet awakened enough, though it is not that frightful as it only looks like a very large dog. It took me most of the day coaxing him out of his bad mood by tempting him with cookies that was cooked by Yamino-kun that morning, God bless his kind soul. It was all worth it since Loki-kun agreed (albeit reluctantly) to go to the park in the early evening and check out the supposed ghost. 

"Now remember Mayura, walk behind me and don't go off wandering elsewhere," a very stern-looking Loki-kun reminded me once we reached the park entrance. Of course, where else would I go? Part from them and miss out on all the excitement? Definitely not! I promised myself to stick (not glomp, mind you) to Loki-kun's back so as not to let myself wander away from the group. 

It was then when we were nearing that fountain in the middle of the park that I started to hear voices. Lots of it. Flying birds in the distant bushes and trees alerted Loki-kun and company (well, except me that is) to some strange happenings over there. I gingerly stepped near the fountain so as not to mistake the voices I have heard. Now where was it coming from? 

I looked back to where the group ran to and found them nowhere. I felt lost and alone. I focused myself on the voices at hand, looking around as the voices grew a bit louder. The magnificent sight of the fountain caught my attention, with the lights from the lampposts shimmering on its waters. I cannot look away. I found myself looking in, and cannot believe what I am seeing. 

People, a lot of people are singing, dancing... it looked like a feast. Different kinds of people, normal-looking ones, weird-looking ones, and yes, giants too. There! That man. He seemed so familiar; that face, that stance. Where have I seen him before? Walking away from me. Wait! Just a minute, please! My hand was stretching out to touch him. Just a few inches more, my fingers nearly on his shoulder. Nearly... 

Splash! 

"Mayura! Are you alright?" I heard Loki-kun's voice just behind me as I sputtered from the fountain. Yamino-kun, Fenrir and Ecchan were coming a few seconds behind him. 

"Yes. I thought I saw something moving in the waters and take a closer look. I guess I slipped," I said. I must calm them down from their worry; it's nothing to be alarmed about. But in the midst it all, my mind cannot erase what I have just seen. 

Did I just had a glimpse of... heaven? 

**~ OWARI ~**

**Afterthoughts: **Thanks to those who have reviewed my first Loki ficcie 'Lessons on Mistletoe', namely: Sakura, Soleil-Disparu, Akari-chan and Sweet Anime Fan. Hope you will also like this one. I decided to polish up on some of my hidden (chained and stuffed underground) Loki fics to add to this circle ^.^ so watch out for those. 


End file.
